Only I Can Handle Me
by LoveComplex3
Summary: Tifa has been through a lot her whole life and learned not to trust anyone. She also gives up on loving anyone. But when Cloud comes in the picture and these two different worlds crash, Can he help her? TifaXCloud. Rated M for a reason.
1. Handle Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**AN: ****B****efore you read into the greatness****(?)**** of the ****fan fiction,**** I must add that this s****t****ory has it all. Romance, Drama, angst, cheating, comfort, rape, action and much more!! This story was inspired by the movie 'Moon Child'**** staring Gackt and Hyde, two famous Japanese music artists.**

**Rated M for a sexual themes, some sexual scenes, adult language, and Zack's dirty mind.**

**Also no flames! Those really burn! Just constructive critisism. ****:D**

**Also I quickly typed this so there may be typos so it would nice if someone would point them out for me.**

She didn't have any parents. She didn't have any siblings. She didn't have anyone. She only had herself. She didn't take shit from anyone. She lived for herself and only herself. And that wasn't going to change.

"Little brat, where is the Gil you owe me?"

Cloud was in a diner and turned to where the muffled sound was coming from. He got up and followed it. He went outside behind the diner to see two older men holding a little boy no bigger than 10 with a knife.

"Please...just give me...a couple more days." He sobbed

"The deal was two weeks-" One of them said.

"Just leave him alone."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone your own size." The blond said as he reached behind him for and empty strap where his sword should have been. He remembered that he didn't have it with him. 'This is great! Pick a fight when you have no weapon.'

The older men scoffed and took out two guns and pointed them to him. "You lost little puppy." They both took the safety off.

"Don't or I will pull this trigger." A beautiful raven-haired girl came up behind one of the men and held her gun at his skull. Everyone stood still wondering what their next move was. She then took out all the Gil she had in her pocket and held it out. "It would be very unfortunate if the kid saw you die in front of him, so I won't kill you."

"What the hell is that all for?" He asked.

"Just take it. It'll pay for his dept. Then just leave him alone."

"Fine." He took the wad of money and left.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Cloud and the unknown girl decided that they will both walk the kid, Ian, to his house. Every once in a while one will look at the other or their eyes would meet but they never said a word to each other.

Cloud didn't know her name or anything about her but was really attracted to her. She had stunning maroon eyes, perfect lips and long dark hair. She was about 5'4" and had a petite body. She was really beautiful. He thought of anything to start conversation with her because he knew when they dropped of Ian, they would part different ways.

"Cloud." He said. She looked up at him, her eyes confused. "Cloud Strife...nice to meet you." He finally said.

"…" She didn't say anything.

"Uhh…thank you for…helping me back there."

"You're welcome." She replied with a tone that said 'Why are you taking to me?'.

"You have a name?"

"...Tifa…Lockhart..." The words were pulled out of her.

"That's a pretty name-"

"I live here. Thank you very much." Ian said.

"Be safe, Okay?" Tifa said. She sounded tired.

"Okay." He walked into the apartment complex. Cloud waved to him and he waved back. Tifa took one last look at Cloud and started to walk away.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" Cloud asked.

"No." She kept on walking.

"But it's getting kind of dark."

"I can **handle **myself." He was at least 3 paces behind her in silence. "Is there a reason why you are following me?" They both stopped walking. "Don't you live somewhere?" She asked very agrivated.

"That was a lot of Gil you gave away. You didn't have to do that."

"But I did, didn't I. I'm not as heartless as people say." Cloud chuckled even though she wasn't trying be funny which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Anyway I can repay you?" She stopped walking and looked at him. She looked away like she was in deep thought.

"Yeah." She lightly smiled. She looked through the bag she had and pulled out a strip of paper that was torn. "Meet me here at this address tonight at 9:00 sharp. Wear black." She gave him a piece of paper.

"Okay, but why?"

"Just come."

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa waited out by the address she gave to the man she had met earlier that day. Her watch read 9:03.

"What the hell is taking so long?" She waited another 5 minutes when he drove up in his bike. He parked it and walked to wear she was.

"Hey."

"Listen Strife, when I say 9, I mean 9, not 9:08." she said sternly.

"What's the big deal over eight minutes?"

"You can mess everything up." She said as if it was obvious.

"Maybe if I knew what I was doing here then I'll be on time."

She rolled her eyes and then smirked. "We are going to rob this place." She tapped the wall with her gloved hand.

"You are not serious?"

"Oh, yes I am. See, here are the blueprints. And we won't get caught." She showed him a blue paper with white writing.

"I'm not robbing this place."

"Strife, listen, This is what I do to survive in this world. So I am doing it with or without your help…but it would take without it." He thought about it for a while.

"Okay I'll help you."

"Good. I need you to lift me into the vent in the back of the building." They walked to the back of the building. "Put your hands out and give me a boost." He listened as she stepped on them, unscrewing the vent and climbed in. She held her hand out for Cloud as he climbed in with her. They started to crawl. "You are not afraid of rats, are you?"

"No." he said very lowly. They kept on crawling.

"Here's our stop." She whispered and then unscrewed the vent under them. "There are people down there so I am going to drop a smoke grenade. When the smoke covers up everywhere, we are going to jump down and take it from there, got it."

"Okay but where did you get a _smoke _grenade." he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled. She took out a grenade out of her bag and dropped it in the hole and waited for the smoke to fill the area.

"Go!"

CTCTCTCTCCTTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

Cloud hit his opponent in his head, knocking him unconscious. Tifa held her 9mm at the last man standing.

"I can't believe a little teenager and pretty boy over there took care of all my men." He chuckled. "Now listen, I wasn't her to witness the beating so I don't believe you did all of this. You probably never shot a gun in your life and using this setup to hustle me."

"You wish." She said smiling.

"So, why won't you be a good girl and put the gun down before I-." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Strife, put up five fingers for me." She interrupted.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay?" he extended his right arm and put up five fingers. Tifa used her free hand and pulled out another gun and shot him on his upper arm. He dropped to his knees, covering the wound.

"What he fuck was that for?" he groaned.

"Sorry." She looked back at the man. "I'm not playing any games so I'll give a choice: Give me the money or I'll make you give me the money."

**AN: To tell you guys the truth, this is the worst chapter. I just thought something up to get ****Cloud and Tifa to meet. The next chapter are going to be much better!! Comment and tell me how I did!**

**The title 'Only I ****Can Handle Me' is from a Namie Amuro song called 'Handle Me.'**

**See you guys!!**


	2. Darling

Disclaimer: Me no Own.

Tifa's guilt decided to treat Cloud's gunshot wound. "This is going to sting a little, okay?"

"A Little or a lot?" He asked.

"A lot." Tifa felt bad for causing him this pain. She wiped the wound with a dark liquid. He closed his eyes and groaned from the burning. "You can cry if you want, I won't mind." She joked.

"It's not as funny from my point of view." He looked up from the chair he was sitting in as she looked down on him. She got lost in his never ending blue eyes. He was also shirtless and her gaze fell against his beautiful body. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her staring at him.

She unfroze. "Nothing." She blushed on how careless she could be. "...Do you live around here...?" she mumbled.

"No, I live in Edge." She froze again

"_E__dge_?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Edge." Edge is where everyone wants to live. Nothing but stuck up rich people live there. After the economy crash, part of Midgar rebuilt itself and was then called Edge. She lived in the same old Midgar or The Slums as people would call it. This place was known for it's violence and death toll. It was indeed dangerous. Now, she felt embarrassed for bringing him to her cheap apartment.

"Lockhart, are you sure that you're okay?" He put his hand on her cheek and she turned pink again. She quickly knocked his hand away.

"Yes, I'm fine." She put a bandage on his wound. "Luckily I shot you in a spot where a scar should not be left, thanks to my great aim."

"I still can't believe you shot me."

"I'm sorry but I _hate_ it when men underestimate me. So i wanted to scare him a little..." She sat on the couch next to the chair Cloud was sitting on. "...And you were just standing there..."

"So you decided to shoot me like this is target practice."

"I guess."

"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt."

"I have been doing this since I was little." She wanted to change the subject. "If you from _wealthy_ city, then why are you in the slums." she rolled her eyes at 'wealthy' and said it in a very mocking tone.

"I am a delivery boy and I stopped because I was hungry. Do you have a problem with that?" he answered her in the same tone.

"You know that you are a punk, right?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I just live in the moment."

"Do that and you might get hurt and I think your girlfriend might worry."

"I don't have a girlfriend." his tone changed. "Girls drove me crazy in high school."

"So you're gay?"

"No." He said quickly. "It's just that i hated being followed everywhere and I hated everyone trying to impress me."

"That's because you're a playboy." She grinned. He looked at her.

"Are you with someone? I don't want to get in trouble with your boyfriend." He asked

"No."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"It would just slow me down." she looked at the floor. "And I don't want to make the same mistakes I made in the past." She mumbled. "But I do get lonely at times."

"Don't you have friends?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." She looked at him knowing that he was staring at her and she slowly looked away. _'His stare is really intimidating.'_

_Silence_

"I should get going now."

"Okay." She got up and picked up a stack of money on the counter. "It's only right if we shared it."

He looked at the money in her hands and smiled. "It's okay. You keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. On one condition."

"What?"

"I get your number and when I call you, you pick up." He smirked.

Tifa almost laughed. "Okay." He passed her his phone and she put her number in.

"Do you know how to find your way from here? Edge is kind of far."

"I can handle myself." Tifa smiled at him quoting her. "Besides getting shot, it was fun. I haven't kicked ass like that in a long time." He chuckled.

"Then you'll help me again?"

"Of course." He slightly hugged her. "Sleep well."

"Bye." She smiled.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was a bit short.**


	3. Come

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Yay!! Next chapter!! And this one is more fluffy.  
**

"Are you okay, Tifa?" Rin, one of Tifa's friends, said as she put her palm over Tifa's forehead.

"I'm okay. It's just way too hot in here. I just need some air." She picked up her head from the cold counter. "I'm going to go home in a few minutes, okay?" She stood up from behind the bar.

"So you're going to leave me on a Saturday night? You're such a bitch!" Rin yelled at her which made Tifa laugh.

"Yeah, I love you too." Then she walked through the back door. She sat on the curb and took a long breath of the fresh air. The cool wind felt good against her hot cheeks. "Stupid migraine." she said to herself. She sat there for a while until her thighs then started to vibrate. She picked up the phone from the hem of her skirt and read the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"Remember me, Lockhart?"

"Blondie?"

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"It has been like a week. I thought that you hated me."

"You did shoot me..."

"...Your point...?"

Cloud laughed. "The reason why I didn't call is because I've been busy and I didn't want to sound too desperate."

"Well, Are you desperate?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. You don't meet a ass-kicking girl every day."

"Really? I do." She toyed with him.

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, What are you doing?"

"I was just working but I am about to leave. I feel like I am going to faint in there."

"In where?"

"The club I work at."

"So can we, like, hang out?" Cloud suggested.

"And go where?"

"Nowhere. Just want to kidnap you."

"Do you know the point of kidnapping is to not let the victim know?"

"I should tell you because you probably kill me on the spot."

She giggled. "Of course, I will."

"So…" He said waiting her answer.

"You are very convincing. Pick me up."

"Great. What's the name of the club?"

"...Toxic..." she mumbled.

He thought about it. "Toxic...that sounds familiar...Isn't that a-"

"Shut up." She said seriously. "It's on University and 27 Ave."

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTTCTTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCCTCT

Tifa was leaned against the club she worked at and waited for Cloud to come for her. His bike pulled up at the curb and he walked to where she was. At this time she was wearing a black and red corset that ended above her belly button, a very short leather black skirt and heeled knee high boots. As much as he was aroused by her revealed body, he was confused.

It all made sense to him but he didn't want to draw conclusions. "I don't understand." he said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it here." She started to walk towards him. He put his hand around her she did to him. "Long time no see?"

"Yeah." He grabbed a helmet and pasted it to her. She just stared at it.

"Why are you giving it to me? Does it look like I need one?" she said playfully.

"My mistake. Bad ass girls don't need protection." He got on the front of the bike.

"Sometimes they do." She said under her breath.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTTCTTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCCTCT

Tifa was amazed on how different life could be. The bright lights, laughing, smiling, the atmosphere. Everything was just eye catching from the restaurants to the newly paved concrete.

"You seemed amazed." She turned and looked at the blond who brought her to a shopping strip in Edge.

"Well yeah. It is much different then where I live. It must be nice to live here."

"I don't exactly live here. This is downtown Edge where nothing but college kids and rich teenagers hangout. It's also where all the tax money goes to. That's why everything is so perfect."

She nodded

"Sit here, I want to talk to you." he pointed at a bench. She nodded again and followed behind him. "Lockhart …are you...a stripper?" Tifa looked at him.

"No."

"But you said that you work at Toxic, a strip club. And as much as I like it, look on what you are wearing."

"Are you calling me a slut?" She raised a brow.

"N-no it's just that...you..." He stumbled. Maybe he offended her.

"Listen stupid, I am a bartender and that is it. I am dressed like this because the more you reveal, the more you make." He let out a breath. "And how _dare_ you think of me that low!"

"I'm sorry! But I am only 21. I think like that."

"You're 21." She pointed out.

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"...19..."

"You're 19? I thought you were in your 30's but-" She hit him on his head.

"Stop it." She smiled.

"You are kind of young." he said. "So you're still a teenager, yet you rob places." Tifa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Age doesn't define anyone's abilities."

"I guess." He looked at her and she looked bothered.

"Do I really look like a 30 year old?" she asked shyly.

"I'm just playing with you. If you said you were 15, I would believe you."

Cloud got up.

"Let's go." She nodded and stood up. They walked back on the sidewalk and through a crowd of people.

Two men in their twenties passed by her. "Hey sexy." She ignored them and acted as if they said nothing. Cloud couldn't help but feel a little jealous so he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Strife…!" She lightly screamed when he pulled her so abruptly.

"What? I'm feeling jealous." They ended up walking to a dark park lit up only by sidewalk lights. It was very quiet. There were crickets chirping. Not a human in sight. You could even her Tifa's heels on the concrete.

"Finally some quiet." She saw a brightly lit fountain. "I want to sit at that fountain." She sounded excited.

"Be my guest." Her pace increased and sat on the concrete regardless that it was damp. Cloud sat next to her.

"Do you have a coin?" She asked.

"You act like you have never seen a fountain before." He passed her a coin out of his pocket.

"I haven't." she closed her eyes and tossed it in, making a wish. "Well I have but it's never this clean or this beautiful."

"Is it really that amazing?" He looked at her and noticed how gorgeous she was.

"It is probably something you see every day. It might sound...stupid."

"No, it is fine." He looked at the running water. "What did you wish for?"

"I'll tell you when it comes true."

"What if it doesn't come true? Will I ever know?"

"No." she thought it was better to keep him hanging.

"Why?"

She stood up. "Because I said so." She smiled and walked away.

"Come back here." He ran after her. She looked back and started to run. Cloud caught up to her and picked her up and spun her around. He then fell. Tifa landed on top of him, laughing hysterically.

"You are ridiculous." She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. She was basically leaning up against him. Her hands were around his neck. His hands were around her waist. She moved one of her hands to his cheek and leaned in a little. He leaned in a little and she quickly moved her head away knowing what was happening. _'Get a hold of yourself Tifa. You've met a guy like him before...'_

"Tifa, don't be scared." She looked at him and leaned back on his chest.

"Why would I be scared of a play boy like you?" She took out a tube of lip gloss and put a quick coat on. "You said my name."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." She stood up "Thank you for breaking my fall, even though you did drop me." She walked a little but her pace was slow. She turned back at him. "Blondie, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Cloud stood up and caught up to her.

"Can I… wear your jacket?"

"Sure." He took it off and handed her the leather jacket.

"Thank you." She put it on.

"I don't understand why you are covering up. I don't mind seeing your skin." She hit him on the head.

"Because I don't like hearing smart-ass comments like that." He put his hand around her.

"When are you going to take me home?"

"When I feel like it. Didn't I say I was going to kidnap you? You can go home when I say so."

Tifa stopped walking and looked at him. She had heard those words before but they were more aggressive and harsh. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Tifa, what is wrong?" he sounded very concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" she shook her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine now." She smiled a very broken smile.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTTCTTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCCTCT

"Here are some movies that I have." He dumped a lot of DVD cases on the wood coffee table. They decided that Cloud would show Tifa where he lived and they could watch a movie together. She bent down and searched through them.

"No…no…too sappy…already seen it...never will watch that…uh…too much gore…" She threw all the cases to the side. "This one. I never got a chance to watch it." She passed it to Cloud.

"Wanted." He read the title. "I never actually watched it." He was lying. He seen the movie already but he knew if she knew he already seen it she wouldn't want to watch it anymore. "Can you put it in while I put these back?"

"Sure." She took the disc from him and walked to the DVD player. He picked up all the cases and took them to his room. Tifa sat on the couch and Cloud joined with her. She passed him the remote.

"Will you do the honors, Blondie?"

"Of course." He pressed 'play'.

1-hour later

Tifa was feeling very drowsy. "Blondie... it's after 3 in the... morning. When are you going to take me... home? I'm getting a little tired." she said between yawns and pauses. She sounded very drunk.

"I'm too tired." He yawned and laided on his back. "Just lay on down and finish watching the movie." He grabbed her arm and pulled her on her stomach. She rested her head on his chest. She tried her best to keep her eyes open as Cloud put his hand through her hair. "You okay?"

"Mmmm." she mumbled.

15 minutes later

B_e_fore they knew it, they were fast asleep on the couch as the movie still played. Cloud was laying down with Tifa on him. Even though they were still clothed, it was still a romantic sight.

**FAQ: **

Q:Is Tifa and Cloud going to start to date?

A:I don't know, Keep reading.

Q: What was Tifa's bad memory?

A: Just wait and see

** 'Come' is one of Namie's song from 2003. It is also an ending theme to Inuyasha.  
**


	4. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Tifa woke up to find nothing but a blanket. Sun was comming in through the window. She sat up and opened her phone to see the time. It read 9:47 AM. "Blondie?" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen." she tossed the blanket to the side, ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She saw him going through the frige.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't even remember when I fell asleep. It's like the days when you get wasted and the next day you don't remember anything."

"Yeah, me too."

"But I _do _remember." She walked closer to him and put her hands around him.

"I really did have fun. Thank you." She said very softly.

"I really liked hanging out with you." he said also softly. He could have easily kissed her but he made the moment pass. After she let go, he regretted not atleast trying. "Are you hungry? Lets go eat somewhere."

CTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTTCTCTCT

"What are you doing this Friday?" Tifa asked. They walked through the corridor of her apartment.

Cloud thought about it. "Nothing I guess."

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't want to tell you now but I think you'll like it."

"How do I know that this isn't setup?"

"Just come at 3:00 or you'll never see me again."

"Okay, I'll come."

"I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it?"

"You're almost there. Don't worry." She wasn't the one to play hard to get. She usually went into it the second she meets a guy.

"Bye." she opened the door and went in. She put her bag down and jumped on the couch. The doorbell rang and she got up to get it. _'What?' _ She opened it and a short blacked hair girl welcomed herself in. "Yuffie?" Tifa was not expecting her.

"Oh my gosh, Tifa. Who was that? I saw you two!" She was almost screaming.

"You were _spying _on me?" She narrowed her eyes at her.

"I wasn't spying on you," She waved her hands, defending herself. "I was just eavesdropping." She grinned.

"Can you please calm down?" Tifa sat and started unziping her boots. "I'm really tired."

"Why should I? He's hot. I came here last night and you weren't here and i tried calling you and you wouldn't picked up but know I know why." Yuffie gave an evil grin and sat next to her.

"I did _not_ have sex. I went to his apartment, watched a movie and fell asleep. Okay?"

"Gosh, you act like you are embarrassed to have him as your boyfriend."

"What makes you think he's my boyfriend?" she asked annoyed.

"Well..." She thought about it. "...you usually don't show people where you live, you usaully don't offer the second date, and you smiled way too much." Yuffie pointed out. "I've never seen you this happy with a guy since Nero or Travin."

"...don't bring up their names..." Tifa said seriously. "He's really sweet...but I don't want to rush things."

Yuffie sighed. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend for the fucking last time!" Tifa slightly yelled.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Does he live in Midgar?"

"No, he lives in Edge."

"Edge? Really? Do you like him?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?"

"Tifa is in love!"

"Yuffie calm down. Did you eat a gallon of sugar this morning."

"No, I just ate waffles with a lot of syrup!" Tifa almost laughed. She loved Yuffie to death. She would even take a bullet for her. She was her best friend.

"Why are you here?" Tifa asked.

"What? I can't visit my bestie."

"Let me think...No." She closed her eyes.

"Well I am going to Nibelheim to go to the mall. I am going to meet Ken tonight."

"You're still with that douche?" Tifa opened her eyes. One thing with her is that she always spoke her mind about people.

"I don't get why you hate him so much."

"Yuffie, I am telling you this because I love you. He was telling me how much he wants to sleep with me. And when I refused to go home with him, I see him holding hands with Scarlet and they were walking out of the club."

"Tifa, He wouldn't do something like that." She defended him.

"Why would I be lying about this?" There was an awkward silence between them both. Tifa knew that Yuffie really liked but she didn't trust him."Okay, I'll go with you because I wouldn't like you to go to the mall all by yourself. You might get lost in the bathroom again." She smiled at her.

"Shut up Tifa, you are so mean!" Tifa unzipped the leather jacket that Cloud had lent her the day before.

"I forgot to give him his jacket back." she said as she took it off of herself.

"Oh please, you didn't give it back on purpose because you just want another reason to see him."

"Maybe..." She smiled.

**AN: Sorry bout the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be a little longer and a faster update.  
**

**Heart 3 : Blackrose 74, Cloudlover2989, Itachi'sGirl92, gilmaxter, elebelly, Lysiaamazon**

**Thanks for your reviews!! :D**


	5. Chase The Chance

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters :(

Friday came a lot faster then expected. Tifa wasn't anticipating to see Cloud but she couldn't stop thinking about him. His spiky blond, beautiful eyes, and his wonderful body. He was, she'll admit it, great eye candy. She put on eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss. She put her hair in a long ponytail. Also she wasn't trying to impress anyone. This is how she would look when she was going to where she was taking Cloud. Before she knew it the doorbell rang. She answered it.

"Hey." She greeted him. "What's up?" she closed the door behind her. Cloud smiled when he saw her. He had missed her a lot. She looked just as beautiful as when they last met.

"So beautiful." he said to himself. She looked at him.

"Beautiful?" He didn't know she heard him.

"No! I mean t-that the weather ha-has been beau-beautiful."

She raised a brow. "Yeah, sure, the weather." She played along sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's go." When they got downstairs, Tifa went one way and Cloud went the other. "Blondie, where are you going?" She ha a strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Where am _i_ going? Where are _you_ going? I parked this way." He pointed his finger to the parking lot.

"Where we are going is walking distance." She turned to him. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No." He caught up to her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

_Silence_

"Are you from here?"

"Yeah, I lived her my whole life so..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"Cool." She looked disturbed. Her paced slowed down and played with the rings on her finger.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She let out a breath. "It's just that I been through a lot of shit that I am not really proud of. I just want to, like, leave."

"Then leave."

"Its not that easy. I don't have that type of money."

"That sucks."

"How would you know? You probably wiped the floor with bills."

"Very funny but-." A loud ring came from Cloud's pocket. He took out and answered his phone. "What do you want?...no...I don't want to...I'm in Midgar...with my girl...I'm hanging up...yeah, yeah, I don't care...later."

"Was that your mother?" She asked.

"No. I will never talk to her that way."

"Then who was that?"

"My ass of a friend. I really don't get how we get along. You think I'm a playboy? You should meet him."

"You are a playboy." She stated.

"I beg to differ. I try to stay far away from girls."

"You seemed to have chased after me."

"Because you are a lot different than others and you're cute." He pinched her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

"Stop it." She said playfully.

"Tifa..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"What were you going to say?"

"This may sound very corny but I like you. You're very different." They both looked at each other for a while.

"How do you like me? We haven't even done anything yet."

"Done anything?"

"Yeah, done _anything._"

"Well actually, we have. Don't ever fall asleep on a horny man."

"Excuse me?" She stop walking.

"I'm kidding." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and continued walking. "But what does doing anything have to do with liking someone."

"For example, kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to know if that person likes you back."

"So your saying...?"

"That you're an idiot."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind." He didn't even get the hints she was dropping.

"I still don't get it."

"I had a fish smarter than you." She snapped at him.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean." he slightly pushed her. She pushed him back. He pushed her a little harder and she hit a building wall. She just stared at Cloud with a death stare.

"Tifa, what's wrong? You have to lead the way." He walked a little. "I know I'm gorgeous but you can stop starring now." She caught up to him.

"I hope you know that I hate you." She said with no emotion.

"Stop lying. You love me." His blue eyes gleamed in the sun.

"Yes, I am madly in love with you. Tonight lets go a motel, have sex, and make a gazillion babies." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Sounds like a good idea except we could have sex in my bedroom and I don't want kids."

"Well it is just you daydreaming and will never happen so keep dreaming, playboy."

"Don't you think that it is about time you call me by my name."

"Hell no."

He slightly smiled.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

Tifa dragged Cloud into a distraught looking building.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't you want to see how the other half lives?" She looked at him when she asked him.

"How the other half lives?"

"Yeah." She nodded. She grabbed his hand and went down a flight off stairs. They reached a desk with a lady in her 40's.

"Hello Tifa, how are you?" She kindly said.

"Great as I always am." Tifa was being too nice.

"Who is this young man?" Tifa didn't realize that they were still holding hands. She quickly let go of them. They both looked at Cloud.

"My..." she didn't really know what he was to her. Cloud quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm Cloud, her boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You can go inside now." Cloud smiled at her then pushed Tifa through the door while she fought. He moved his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't just go around telling people that we are..._together_?" She pointed her index finger at him.

"Calm your nerves babe, but the last time I checked, we are together."

"No, we are not." She was almost yelling. He looked at her and smirked. It was funny how she acted like a child.

"Lockhart, that really sucks because I really do like you."

"I like you too, Blondie." her tone was very different then how it was before.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't it be?" He brushed his hand against her cheek.

"It _can_ be." she pulled his hand down. "But I'm just too scared to be hurt again." She looked up in his eyes.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked but she turned her head and sighed.

"That's the same thing_ he_ used to say." she said to herself. "I met a guy just like you before." She looked in his eyes.

"Tifa, What are you taking about?" He grabbed one of her hands.

"Listen, I don't feel like talking about it now." she looked so vulnerable like she was almost about to cry. Cloud didn't really know what to say. He gently kissed her forehead. He held her chin up with his hand.

"I won't lie: I'm not a man of words. I have no idea what to say. I don't know what to say for you to...for you to..." She started to laugh.

"May I ask what is so funny? I am surrendering my heart here and you are laughing like I am telling a joke." he spoke very annoyed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that you were so cute when you said that." She continued laughing. Cloud just stared in amusement. "Okay...okay...I'm good now." She calmed herself down. "You can continue."

"..." He still looked at here in amusement and kept his mouth close.

"I'm sorry for my childish behavior. I have a sense of humor and when something is funny, I laugh." She explained. Cloud still stood and watch with a smirk. "What's that smirk for and why are you staring at me like that?" Cloud grabbed her waist and used one of his fingers to hold her chin up. "Blondie...?"

"Shut up." His lips met hers gently. She stood there for a moment until realizing that she was in a state of shock. Tifa slowly wrapped her hands around his neck . This was a release for all the tension that was made. They made out for a while not caring who sees them. After the kiss ended, Cloud brought her in his arms.

"Thank you...Cloud." She whispered to him.

"You finally said my name." she nodded.

"I know."

**AN: Yes! Another chapter done. :) Sorry bout the long update. The next chapter would be posted after i get at least 7 new reviews.**

**Also,** **I am starting to write a new story that i haven't named yet but you can look on my profile for the short summary of it. :)**

**Please review!!**


	6. Cross Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!!

**AN:I'm so sorry for the loooonngg update**

Tifa smiled shyly and walked forward into another room. Cloud followed her. The room had many little beds. Pajamas decorated the white sheets and floor.

"Is this a hospital?" Cloud asked.

"No its an orphanarium."

"Orphanarium?" He asked

"Yeah, you know, when little kids live when their parents-"

"I know what an orphanarium is. I want to know why we are here."

"Because I feel like it...I come here a lot." She added. The room was empty. "I think that everyone is outside." She walked through big doors that led outside. There was a bunch of kids that looked that they were younger than 10.

"There she is." She pointed at a girl. She had bangs that stopped at her maroon eyes. She looked a lot like Tifa. Her hair was in a long braid. She was cute in a 'pinch your cheeks' kind of way. Cloud knew she that when she got older, she would be very attractive. "Stay here." She told Cloud. She crept up behind the girl he was examining and grabbed her waist. The girl screamed out and turned around and gave her a huge hug. They talked for a while. The girl jumped in Tifa's arms and she carried her over to Cloud.

"Cloud, I want you to meet my daughter, Marlene."

_'W-what?' _ he thought. "Excuse me?"

"She is my mother." Marlene stated. Cloud was in a state of shock. "Is he your boyfriend?" She looked at Tifa. Tifa opened her mouth to speak but Cloud intervened.

Yes, I am" He looked at Tifa for her reaction. She gave a slight smile and shook her head a little.

"Your cute. No wonder why she likes you." she said to Cloud.

"Bite your tongue until it bleeds." Tifa sternly said.

"I'm sorry." Tifa put her down on the ground. "Can I go back now? I want to play."

"Yeah, go ahead." Marlene gave Cloud one last smile and went back to where she was. Tifa sat at the nearest bench and Cloud followed. He slightly hit her with his shoulder. She looked at him and hit him back.

"What was that for?"

"You hit me first." She said sternly.

"No I did not." Tifa looked at him. She crossed her hands over her chest and shut her eyes. "You are such a loser." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, You are full of surprises."

"You think so? I got a whole bunch of them."

"I can handle the truth. I just realized that you have a child and I didn't faint." She chuckled. "_You don't get it ,do you?" _ She thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up at him. She considered being with him but she was scared for themselves. She has done a lot a regular teenage girl shouldn't have and she was afraid that history might repeat itself. "It's going to be kinda wild with me." She added.

"Are you talking in bed?" She gave him a sarcastic look.

"I'm serious." She said.

"Isn't that better then boring."

"I guess." She shrugged. "I'm ready to leave now."

"Already?"

"I'll come back next week. I just wanted to say hi. There is reason behind it all." She stood before him. "Are you coming?"

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTTCTCTCTCT

They both were in the parking lot. Cloud sat on his bike while Tifa was shifting her weight on the handles.

"I want to drive it one day." Tifa pointed to the bike.

"Let me think about it...no."

"But how hard could it be-?" She argued with him

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" She whined.

"I don't even let my friends touch it. Why would I let you touch it?"

"Because...you love me?" She smiled.

He scoffed. "I'll let you drive my car one day if you want?"

"Fine. Be that way."

"So Lockhart, Where do we stand?" He started to put his gloves on.

"I don't know. You decide." She just wanted to test him. _Does he have balls or not?_

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked smoothly. _He has balls._ She smiled while looking down and then leaned in and lightly kissed him. She wasn't planning on answering his question.

"Call me and we'll talk." She started to walk away.

"I'll see you later."

**_FAQ:_**

**Q: WTFFF?!?!?! Tifa has a child?!?!!?**

**A: No, Tifa just calls Marlene her daughter to make her feel better about not having parents.**

**AN: I just realized how short this chapter is XD. Anyway, i really don't wanna do this but... I'm going to put this story on hold for just a while. This does not mean I'm stopping it, it just means i might not update untill January. But on the bright side, in the very near future I am going to start a new story that is some-what similar to this one. Please watch for that story update :D Please review. I'm aiming for about 10 reviews.  
**


	7. LoveBite pt 1

Disclaimer: i don't own -_-

"Here are the beers that you wanted." Tifa quickly passed the bottles to two guys in their mid-twenties.

"Thanks, babe." He passes her a bill.

"No, thank you." She took the large bill and went back to the bar and imputing it in the cashier. "Sorry but what did you say you wanted?" She asked a half drunk man sitting across from her as she looked under the counter for another glass.

"A piece of that ass." She shot him a glare and he smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Look, there are 20 half naked girls in this room. Go fuck around with them-" She snarled but was caught off by her vibrating cellphone. She turned away and pick up her phone without looking at the caller I.D. "What!?"

"Someones a little irritable." Cloud said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just the usual side affects of alcohol." She mumbled. "I'm just working."

"Can you leave?"

"I don't know. It's Saturday and busy as fuck. And I really need the money." She leaned on one of the counters and heard his sigh.

"It's been like a week since I last saw you."

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Tifa, can you get me another six pack?" A girl's voice yelled.

_'Get it yourself'_' She wanted to say. "Yeah, I'm coming." She yelled back and started to talk to Cloud again. "Come by."

"No, I don't do strip clubs." He said seriously.

"Fine, I don't want to see you anyway." she faked. She was dying to see Cloud. He was amusing to her.

He sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah." She said. There was silence. "Please..."

He sighed again. "Okay, Tifa, you win."

Tifa cleaned the sticky counter of spilled drinks. The crowd calmed down and nobody was taking body shots. She accidentally knocked over some shot glasses. After cursing under her breath, she bent down to pick them up. She stood back up and was staring back into mako blue eyes.

"Holy shit. You scared me." She said while putting her hand over her heart. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything." He said plainly.

"Your ugliness scared me." She smiled at him.

"Well, my ugliness scared you as much your ugliness scares me." He gave her a smirk.

"Touche." She was impressed with his comeback. "A group of guys just sat down so I'm going to have to go. Do you want anything?"

"Something strong to get me through this night."

"You like hard liquor?" She started to mix the drink. "I never knew that." He gave him a Gin and Tonic in a martini glass.

"How much?" He started to search for his wallet.

"Don't be ridiculous, blondie. It's on the house. I'll be right back."

* * *

AN: well, the guilt growing in me pushed me to write something for you guys. This is only part one of the chapter. I feel horrible to have you guys waiting for over a year for me. sorry :(


End file.
